gℓαиcєѕ
by WoeBeMe
Summary: At first glance, he was a boy. At second glance, he was a popular boy. At third glance, he was a popular boy with no soul. At fourth glance, he was a popular boy with no soul who doesn't care. At fifth glance, he was just a boy with a broken past. Modern AU. May or may not include character from RoTG.
1. Summary

At first glance, he was a boy. At second glance, he was a popular boy. At third glance, he was a popular boy with no soul. At fourth glance, he was a popular boy with no soul who doesn't care.

At fifth glance, he was just a boy with a broken past.


	2. We're Officially Homeless

Don't ask why I'm standing outside on a cold freezing night, dressed in my PJs with my arms crossed over my chest to block out the chilly air. My parents are in the same position, arms crossed, face scrunched up in a frown. All three of us, out here, at 1 am in the morning glaring at our house. Or what's left of it.

"Stupid house mites," my dad mutters under his breath.

"What are we gonna do?" sighs my mother hopelessly.

Strangely, on the coldest night we've had for years, my mother decides to wear a silk robe. Great choice, mum. Great choice.

I jump on the spot, trying to get warm, but failing miserably when goosebumps crawl onto every inch of my skin, making me shiver endlessly.

It feels like Jack Frost has come.

For another 15 minutes, we stare unwillingly at what used to be our house, while firemen make sure no one else is in the house. Sadly, the roof has fallen, leaving no shelter for our upstairs bedrooms and crushing the furniture underneath it. It's like our house has been made into a giant sandwich. Or a giant s'more. Every downstairs window has cracked and smashed due to the excelling pressure caused by the sudden collapse, therefore making the house uninhabitable. As if the crumbling walls didn't tell us _that_ already.

I'm really the unluckiest girl ever.

Our neighbors soon gather to watch the scene, pointing at the concrete sprawled all over our yard. Some approach and apologize, while their kids just laugh.

_Great_. We've just lost our house to house mites, and people are _laughing_.

I want to curse, but instead I say every repulsive word that comes to mind under my breath. Only a few hours ago and we were tucked in bed and ready for a good night's sleep, and BAM the sky starts falling.  
We managed to escape, but got no time to take anything.

_Crap. My phone._

I stand on my tiptoes and speak to my dad "Where are we sleeping tonight?" I ask, irritated.

"I guess we'll have to stay at a hotel for the time being." He pats me on the head like a puppy, and I stand down from my tiptoes.

I'm cold, hungry, tired and I think I have PMS. I don't want to spend any more time on this street, being humiliated by my neighbours. Hesitantly, I look around as my I see my nosy neighbourhood has formed a semi-circle around our house, our family in the middle.

Can my life get any better?

If you haven't already realized, I hate being the center of attention, so my collapsed house isn't really helping.

Oh dang it. My makeup is in there.

_Focus Astrid. Your makeup isn't important. Actually, maybe it is._

The frown on my face stays that way until I hear their voices. I twist my head in the direction of her desperate voice and smile.

"Astrid, Astrid!" Ruffnut calls my name repeatedly as she wriggles and weaves her way through the gaps in the crowd.

"Astrid are you ok?" Heather asks, panting.

"Holy crap, is that your house?" My mum glares at Ruffnut for her 'filthy' language, "Holy... holy... crackers! Yes, I meant holy crackers!" Ruffnut adjusts her words to satisfy my mother.

I smile wider. She's always made me laugh.

"Hey Ruff and Heath. Yeah, that's my house," I point and nod tiredly towards the rubble, annoyed.

"Wow, never thought I'd live to see this day. Astrid Hofferson, homeless," Heather laughs.

I roll my eyes, but I knew she was right. We're officially homeless.

* * *

**Hi peeps. I don't know why I'm bothering. **

**Please review, point out any grammar mistakes and stuff. Heather will not be evil/bad/a mean person in this story.**

**It's a bit short though.**


	3. I Want To Hug A Stranger

"Oh my gods. Oh my gods. Oh my gods. Oh my gods. OH MY GODS," Ruffnut shouts in my ear. I swear to the Gods, I will kill her if she says 'Oh my gods' again.

"Oh my gods!" It's Heather this time, "Astrid, look."

I turn my body around, only to slightly peek at the crowd, and in the huddle of bodies, stands three figures. Their muscular figures outlined by their clothes, the undeniable aura that settles around them. The most popular, good looking and well...hot guys in our school. Even from a distance, they are breath-taking.

Oh, and they're also jerks, absolute idiots and extremely over-rated. Especially the one in the middle, he's the tallest, not only in height, but in ego. He stands in pride, with his chin high and hands buried in the pockets of his black leather jacket. His hair is hot mess, way too large for his head, but still gorgeous in a way.

For the past couple minutes, I've been ogling them without realising they're laughing effortless at my demolished house.

Oh. Crap.

And to add to the 'Oh my gods' effect, the middle one (named Hiccup) looks straight at me with a smirk so annoying I just want to march over there and punch the crap out of him. Instantly, I turn my head away from them, a blush warming my frozen cheeks. Stupidly, I glance over my shoulder to see if Hiccup is still staring. Bad idea.

All three of them are looking this way now. Jack, on the right, seems to be in pain from the laughter as he clutches his stomach - I hope dies from choking. However, Snotlout, on the other side, looks rather bored. He's got his arms crossed over his chest, and seems to be kicking a stone under his feet. Hiccup is still staring at me, laughs a little more with Jack. Having their six eyes on me, makes me very uneasy.

I turn back to Ruff and Heath, "Why does this have to happen to me?"

"They're staring at you," Heather whispers.

"No kidding."

"Excuse me, excuse me," I overhear a man say, whilst pushing his way through the crowd where I just spotted those jerks.

I turn to face the middle-aged man who's walking hurriedly towards my father, shouting out his name. Surprised, my dad turns from the firemen and greets the man, shaking his hand, before telling him what happened.

I face my friends again.

"I don't want to go to school tomorrow," I state.

"Why? You love school. And getting perfect scores. And perfect grades. AND EVERYTHING PERFECT," Ruffnut shouts in my ear, and I step away from her, "Sorry. That was dramatic."

"Extremely," I nodded. "I know, and I don't want to miss out on school, but everyone's going to be looking at me funny."

"What. Looking at you like the boys are?" Heather asks genuinely. And that's what aggravates me more. She seems so innocent.

I hit her arm, with little force, because I don't want to hurt her, but she just needs to be hit.

"Hey!" Heathe says wincing. I raise my eyebrows. "Sorry. Dramatic isn't it?"

My attention diverges from them to the man speaking to my dad. I let out a sigh of relief when he says, "You can stay at my house." i never knew my father had this man as a friend, but I don't care if it's a complete stranger. The thing is, the hotels my parents pick, are horrible. No luxurious 4 or 5 stars. It's always 2 stars or under.

I want to hug him.

* * *

**XD I think I just want this book finished and out of the way. Updating again?! XD**

**I could really do with a beta reader. **

**So...What'd you think? Hiccup, Jack and Snotty introduced. Hiccup is going to be a little OOC in the next chapter, but he will return to the adorkable one we love.**

**Also, if I have to write those mushy bits again, I will puke.**


	4. Oh My Gods

**Hi peeps. I won't usually do A/Ns before a chapter, but I don't know if I should include the drive. I may do it and re-upload this chapter. **

**See you at the end of the chappie. :D**

* * *

Tired, I look up at the beauty before me. A giant mansion.

Does this person have any children? Does he have any daughters around my age?

"Well this is my house, " The man climbs out of his extremely flashy BMW four-wheel drive, "How about I get you all inside?"

I realise I'm still in my PJs. Singlet and shorts. Great.

We trail after the man, making our way up stair beyond the pillars, and waits in front of the door. He fiddles in his pocket before fishing out a key locked onto a set of keys. One ring catches my eye. It's the cheap plastic ring parents get at our school parents evening. Maybe he does have a daughter after all.

"Welcome home," The man smiles, "My name is Stoick."

A comforting lukewarm feeling overwhelms me as he smiles at us; what an awesome person he is, I applaud you Stoick. But I won't clap, because that would be weird. As soon as I open my mouth to ask about children, footsteps from behind us approach.

"Welcome!" I turn. The source of the voice comes from an old man, "My name is William, but everyone calls me Old Wrinkly." He outstretches his hand to shake my father's.

After hugging my mother, he shuffles to me and hugs me with the same hospitable, yet painful hug. After pulling away, he takes in my appearance and says, "So adorable. If only you had a daughter, Stoick."

If they didn't have a daughter, then why does Stoick have the school key?

Ah, crap.

_You know Astrid, for a straight A student, you're quite dumb. Boys go to your school too._

"Shall we?" Malcom points toward the open living room door.

Obviously, their house is huge. The hallway is the size of our whole ground floor put together, decorated with a very expensive looking rug. In the middle stands a golden staircase that looks like fun to slide down - not that I was thinking of sliding down it. The living room is double the size of the hallway, with three cream sofas surrounding a fireplace and a beautiful rectangular table in the centre. I take a seat on one of the sofas with my parents while Stoick and Old Wrinkly sits opposite us.

"What's your name?" Old Wrinkly asked.

"Astrid."

Dramatically, Old Wrinkly sighed, "Divine beauty."

I smile goofily. What? It's not everyday you get this many compliments in the span of 5 minutes.

"Son. We have visitors," Stoick calls gruffly.

_Please don't let him be hot. Please._

The footsteps etch closer.

_Please don't let him be hot. __Please don't let him be hot. _Please don't let him be hot.__

"Hi."

I look up and freeze.

Oh. My. Gods.

* * *

**DON'T KILL ME. OK? Sorry I updated one day late... I still want to choose between this and Masquerade, so, yeah.**

**And about Masquerade, I need to find the chapter before I update it, and it's probably so deep inside my laptop...**

**Ah, what the heck.**

**I'm probably gonna stop updating this until the votes come in (and I update Masquerade).**

**~WBM**


End file.
